Forked wedge separators have been used for many years to separated ball joints from spindle. Their greatest use is in the automobile industry where they are used to separate the tire rod ends and ball joints. The basic problem is that ball joints come in all different sizes; therefore, one needs several sizes of forked wedge separators to separate them. Thus a maintenance department of a large manufacturing company must have a large number of these forked wedge separators to work on the machines within the factory. This is expensive and there is a great deal of time lost when a maintenance man has to walk to the other side of the factory to find the proper size forked wedge separator. The adjustable forked wedge separator was invented to solve these problems.
The object of this invention is to eliminate the need for a mechanic to need a large number of different sized forked wedge separators to separate the many sizes of ball joints and spindles. The main feature of this invention is that the forked wedge separator's size is adjustable and therefore can be used with many different sized balljoints and spindles. The advantage of this invention is that the adjustable forked wedge separator replaces the need for having several non adjustable forked wedge separators.
Still further, objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.